This invention relates to electric fuses having terminal plugs inside the casing and closing the ends thereof. Plug type terminal fuses are distinguished from ferrule type terminal fuses by their large dimensional stability. Such fuses are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,974; Nov. 10, 1953 to Frederick J. Kozacka for HIGH CURRENT CARRYING CAPACITY CURRENT LIMITING FUSES, and in many other patents.
One of the disadvantages of prior art plug terminal fuses consists in that the fusible elements thereof were easily distorted by bending or twisting forces.
Another of the disadvantages of prior art plug terminal fuses consists in that the positioning of the fusible elements thereof was determined by the positioning of the grooves in the axially inner end surfaces of the plug terminals. This made it difficult to position the fusible elements in the best way required for any particular application.
Another limitation of prior art plug terminal fuses resides in the relatively large cross-section and length of the blade contacts which are in excess of the cross-section and length required to reduce the voltage drop to a predetermined minimal value and thus constitute a waste of material, or an over design.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide plug terminal fuses which are not subject to any of the above limitations.